Vikke
'''Vikke '(ビッケ Bikke) AKA "The King of Viking Metal" is one of the zombie bosses of Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the second of the Dark Purveyors encountered by Juliet Starling as part of a ritual enacted by Swan. Much of Vikke's time on Earth is spent causing a large storm over San Romero High School via his flying longship. He wields a large battle axe that releases lightning wherever he strikes. His name is pronounced "Veek" in the original Japanese language version and "Vee-Kay" in the English language version. He is voiced by Michael Rooker Appearence and Personality Appearance As with the other Dark Purveyors, Vikke's attire is closely tied with his predilect genre of music, noting his helmet with goat horns. His most prominent feature is the large viking axe he holds, which acts as a dual lighting rod system that lets him absorb and control lightning. His second most prominent accesory is Yumil, the living bear pelt draped over his right shoulder, which he uses in his final attack against Juliet. Vikke's eyes are completely white and are adorned with black makeup underneath them. His skin is a sickly white and he is massive in size, bigger than the other Purveyors. His stomach is also split open, displaying his guts. Personality Vikke is loudmouthed and boastful, often proclaiming his status as a metal god and showing off his impressive physical strength. He is, however, somewhat dimwitted, as demonstrated by how easily Juliet can attack him from behind before he realizes where she is. Influences *Bathory *Enslaved *Necrophilia Pet Yumil (ユーミル) is Vikke's pet bear skin rug who is worn like a cape around Vikke's body. Though he appears fierce, Yumil was easily defeated by Juliet by a simple kick. Not much was known about Yumil except that he may had a loyal and protective relationship with Vikke. Powers 'Abilities' *'Hysterical Strength': Despite his zombie form, Vikke has shown incredible strength prior to his introduction. Being quick in reflexes and towering over others. *'Levitation': Vikke has shown the ability to float at certain moments. During the first phase he will commonly float back to return to the balcony of his ship; He levitates his upper half when he is sawed in half in phase two; and his head is levitating during phase three. *'Lightning Strikes': As Juliet is Dashing throughout the roofs of the buildings, Vikke may strike the player with lightning that will cause them to become stunned and fall to the ground. The reaction animation for this is similar for the one seen with the Club Shock attack. *'Physical Growth': During Phase three, Vikke will have shown to have increased by size, primarily only his head. *'Pain Tolerance: '''When Vikke is amputated or dismembered several times, he shows no signs of serious injury. He just appears to continue attack with fierce force actually appearing more stronger than before. 'Long Range' *'Drum Blast:' Vikke begins to play a drum solo, which charges up until he finally unleashes a powerful lightning bolt that deals heavy damage to Juliet if she isn't dodging when it is cast. *'Battery Zombies:' Flying viking zombies emerge from behind Vikke's drums and attempt to ram into Juliet, upon which they explode. They can easily be dodged but if they strike ground near Juliet, their explosion might still deal damage. *'Metal Lightning:' Used only during the third stage. Vikke charges lightning in his mouth, which he eventually shoots as a beam at Juliet. He follows her with the lightning blast for a moment before stopping, upon which he is briefly immobile and more vulnerable to attack. 'Close Range' *'Club Shock:' Vikke charges at Juliet and tries to smack her with his club, which not only strikes her with his force but temporarily stuns her due to the electric discharge of the club he uses. *'Grab and Smash:' Vikke picks up Juliet and smashes her into the ground. This attack is often followed by a Club Shock. *'Electric Field:' Vikke surrounds himself with an electric field, which protects him if Juliet attacks directly, since it wards off damage and instead damages her. *'Head Banging:' Used only during the third stage; an attack in which Vikke's giant floating head smashes around the ship, trying to smack Juliet around. 'Weaknesses' *'Slow Reacting': Vikke at times when finished initiating an attack, Vikke will pause for a few moments, making him vulnerable to attack. *'Head': Vikke was defeated when Juliet finally seperated his jaw from his head. Symbolism Vikke appears to symbolize Swan's most inner, pure, dark emotions. This can be shown with Vikke's most apparent thunderous rage, his hysterical strength, and lack of critical wits. Vikke's courageous yet persistent violence towards Juliet could be symbolic of how Swan was determined to conduct his diabolical plans due to the massive strength of his own personal rage. Quotes *"Master."'' *''"Tell us, tell us what to do! Come on, come on, come on."'' *''"Hello, Skraelings!"'' *''"Lots of tasty treats for you 'ere, eh, Yumil?"'' *"Bye bye, Skraelings! Onward to further victory!" *''"You've got a lot of gall settin' foot on me ship, stelpa."'' *''"Alright, boys! Yumil, let's cut this bitch into bite-sized chum!"'' *''"I'm gonna use her face to make a hat and use her spine as a backscratcher!"'' *''"Let's show her the viking way!"'' *''"We are vikings, short and stout. We like to drink and fuck, fuck, fuck!"'' *''"Thunder!"'' *''"TAKE THIS!"'' *''"Yeah, Yumil!"'' *''"DIE!"'' *''"Storm!"'' *''"Drum solo!"'' *''"Feel the metal!"'' *''"Don't fuck with a metal god!"'' *''"You've got a lotta gall, little girl..."'' *''"Don't tell me that's it?"'' *''"Die, evil Skraeling!"'' *"I feel the power of the gods in me blood!" *''"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"'' > "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!" *''"Impossible! I can't be beaten by a little girl! I'm a warrior!"' Trophies/Achievements References *He is loosely based on the Draugr, a race of intelligent zombies from Norse mythology. *His head profile bears some minor resemblance to ''Metalocalypse protagonist and Dethklok vocalist Nathan Explosion. Alternatively, he bears some resemblance to the controversial Burzum vocalist Varg Vikernes during Varg's younger days in the Black Metal scene. Trivia/Notes *His aura/energy color is blue. *He is the only Dark Purveyor that has another weapon aside from his instrument. *''Stelpa'', Vikke's name for Juliet, is Icelandic for "girl". Skraelings, his name for everyone else, is Icelandic for "little men". *Concept Art shows that Vikke's Battle Axe was not as big as what is seen in the game. He also appears to be missing his gold ring on his left bicep and Yumil looks less "lively" and possibly had an originally lesser significant role in the game. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Vikke 03.jpg|Vikke's Fact Screen Vikke Fact Screen.png|Animation of Fact Screen Vikke.png|Vikke's fact screen in the trailer Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Vikke 01.jpg|Vikke moments before his Fact Screen Vikke in Japan.png|Vikke's Fact Screen appearing in the Japanese Trailer 'Concept Art' Vikk.JPG|Vikke in the Zombie Album Vikk full size.JPG|Vikke Full Body Vikk concept art.JPG|Prototypes/Designs for Vikke 'In-Game Images' Vikkeyumil.jpg|Vikke with Yumil Vikke on his Balcony.png|Vikke at the balcony of his ship Vikkedrums.jpg|Vikke beating his drums Vikke Fight.png|Vikke preparing for battle JulietvsVikke.png|Vikke charging at Juliet A sliced Vikke.png|A dismembered Vikke